tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lost Girls
Lost Girls jest szóstym odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis WE WSPOMNIENIACH, STEFAN WYJAWIA ELENIE HISTORIĘ RODZINY SALVATORÓW - Elena żąda, by Stefan wyjaśnił jej przerażające zdarzenia, które miały miejsce w Mystic Falls. We wspomnieniach Stefan wyjaśnia jak rozpoczęła się jego rywalizacja z Damonem. W teraźniejszości Damon pod wpływem impulsu przejmuje kontrolę nad przyszłością Vicki, która zdezorientowana i przerażona ucieka. W końcu Szeryf Forbes i Burmistrz Lockwood podejmują kroki, by chronić miasto. Streszczenie thumb|left|222pxRok 1864. Przez dwór przejeżdża powóz z Katherine Pierce, a Stefan Salvatore wita ją na schodach.Teraźniejszość. U drzwi posiadłości Salvatorów pojawia się Elena. Zdenerwowana, pyta Stefana czym jest. Chłopak wyznaje jej prawdę. Przerażona, natychmiast odjeżdża. W jej pokoju po krótkim czasie pojawia się Stefan. Próbuje ją uspokoić, lecz na próżno. Prosi ją o zachowanie tajemnicy o jego prawdziwym obliczu. Dziewczyna odmawia. Damon dopija jedną ze swoich ofiar. Polewa je po kolei alkoholem. W kieszeni jednej z nich znajduje telefon. Dzwoni do brata, domagając się zwrotu pierścienia. Grozi, że w przeciwnym razie skrzywdzi Elenę. Rozłącza się. Nagle dostrzega, że jedna z jego thumb|222pxprzystawek jeszcze żyje, więc zabiera ją do domu. Zdeterminowana Elena spotyka się w kawiarni ze Stefanem, oczekując wyjaśnień. Salvatore obiecuje odpowiedzieć na jej wszystkie pytania, pod warunkiem, że dotrzyma tajemnicy. Dziewczyna zgadza się. Na miejscu zbrodni pojawiają się szeryf i Logan. Podejrzewają, że morderstwo zostało popełnione przez wampira. W krzakach jeden z policjantów znajduje torebkę Vicki. Damon nagrywa się bratu na sekretarkę w sprawie pierścienia. Podchodzi do w połowie przytomnej Vicki. Poi ją swoją krwią, przez co ma stać się wampirem. W miejscu dawnej posiadłości Salvatorów pojawiają się Stefan i Elena. Chłopak wyjawia jej, że ma 17 lat thumb|left|222pxod 1864 roku. Przeszłość. Drzwi domu otwierają się, wybiegają bracia. Grają w futbol amerykański, którego Damon nauczył się od oficera. Pojawia się Katherine, flirtując ze Stefanem zabiera mu piłkę i ucieka. Teraźniejszość. Chłopak opowiada o swojej pierwszej miłości. Mówi, jak bardzo Damon jest mściwy. Przeszłość. Stefan i jego towarzyszka znajdują się w ogrodzie. Po chwili zauważają znajdującego się tam drugiego z braci. Katherine pyta obojga, który chciałby pójść z nią na bal. Obydwoje są chętni. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się i odchodzi. Teraźniejszość. Stefan mówi Elenie, jak bardzo pragnął Katherine, która właśnie jego wybrała jako towarzysza na balu. Damon mówi Vicki, co stało się naprawdę w lesie, poczym przekonuje ją mentalnie, że będą się świetnie bawić do samego wieczora. Oboje rozochoceni piją nawzajem swoją krew. Pojawia się wspomnienie Stefana o wspólnie spędzonej nocy z Katherine, thumb|222pxpodczas której ta go ugryzła. Rano, kontrolując jego umysł, przekonuje go, że nic się nie stało, a przyszłość jej i dwóch braci będzie wspaniała. W głuszy chłopak wyciąga ukryty pierścień brata i pokazuje go Elenie. Ta prosi go, by dalej go ukrywał, ale on nie zgadza się na to, mówiąc, że Damon może zemścić się, krzywdząc ją. Logan przynosi zegarek Gilbertów, po czym jeden z członków znających prawdę o wampirach bierze go i rozkłada go. Wkłada tajemniczy kompas w miejsce zegarka i podaje go Loganowi. Vicki żali się Damonowi ze swojego losu. Chłopak porywa dziewczynę do tańca, popijając z butelki. Wchodzą na górę, po czym rozwalają wszystko na swojej drodze. Damon bierze do ręki zdjęcie Katharine i przygląda się mu. Tańczy w miejscu z Vicki,a dziewczyna opowiada o swoim życiu. Damon chce jej pomóc, więc skręca jej kark, co jest dalszym etapem procesu zamiany w wampira. Vicki po chwili thumb|left|222pxwstaje, zdezorientowana. Chłopak wyznaje jej, że ją zabił, a po napiciu się krwi stanie się wampirem. Dziewczyna nie wierzy mu i odchodzi. Logan dostaje od szeryfa pistolet z drewnianymi kulami i osikowy kołek. Vicki przychodzi do Jeremy`ego, mówi mu o piekielnym bólu oczu i głowy, następnie całuje go i idzie do kuchni, aby coś zjeść. Stefan i Elena wracają do jej domu, przy czym chłopak mówi jej o właściwościach, które posiada naszyjnik z werbeną. W domu widzą Vicki, która jest przerażona tym co się z nią dzieje. Stefan przekonuje ją mentalnie, że nic jej nie będzie, każe Mattowi i Jeremy’emu zabrać ją na górę. Tłumaczy Elenie czym spowodowane jest zachowanie Vicki. W pokoju Jeremy wraz ze swoją dziewczyną tulą się do siebie, ona chce go ugryźć. W ostatniej chwili opamiętuje się, odsuwa go od siebie i wybiega na dwór. Stefan idzie ją wytropić. Logan chodzi po lesi,e szukając wampirów, wpada na trop i dzwoni do szeryfa. Elena rozmawia z Jeremym. Ktoś dzwoni do drzwi, dziewczyna otwiera, okazuje się, że to Damon. Próbuje zamknąć drzwi, niestety nie udaje jej się to. Chłopak domyślił się, że jego brat opowiedział Elenie historię swojego życia. Pyta się o Stefana, dziewczyna odpowiada mu, że tamten poszedł szukać Vicki. Damon wychodzi przestrzegając Eleny, aby uważała kogo zaprasza do domu. Stefan znajduje Vicki w lesie. Mówi jej, że ma wybór – umrzeć, lub napić się krwi i przemienić. Podczas ich konwersacji Stefan zostaje postrzelony przez Logana. thumb|222pxMężczyzna podchodzi do niego z zamiarem wbicia mu kołka w serce. Powstrzymuje go Damon. Wyciąga drewniany pocisk z ciała brata, po czym każe mu oddać jego pierścień. Chłopak wyciąga własność brata z kieszeni i podaje mu. Vicki pije krew Logana, słysząc wołanie Stefana podnosi się i przestraszona biegnie w głąb lasu. Damon podchodzi do martwego mężczyzny, widzi zegarek, bierze go i odchodzi. Szeryf przybiega w miejsce które wskazał jej Logan, widzi jego zwłoki, jest przerażona, każe swojemu koledze znaleźć zegarek. Stefan przychodzi do Eleny, mówi jej, że nie udało mu się powstrzymać Vicki, ale postara się o to, by nikogo nie skrzywdziła i żyła tak jak on. Elena obiecuje, że dochowa tajemnicy, ale nie może z nim być. Wchodzi do domu, zamyka drzwi i płacze. Obsada Postacie główne * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce (retrospekcje) * Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning jako Jenna Sommers © * Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett © * Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes © * Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell jako Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood © Postacie cykliczne * Chris Johnson jako Logan Fell * Marguerite MacIntyre jako Elizabeth Forbes * Robert Pralgo jako Richard Lockwood Postacie gościnne *Bianca Lawson jako Emily Bennett (retrospekcje) Soundtrack *A Fine Frenzy - Stood Up *Editors - Weight of The World *The Temper Trap - Fader *Anberlin (Depeche Mode Cover) - Enjoy the Silence *Green Day - 21 Guns *Jason Walker - Down Cytaty Elena: Czym jesteś? Stefan: Dobrze wiesz czym. Inaczej by Cię tu nie było. Elena: To jest niemożliwe. Nie może być. Stefan: Wszystko co wiesz i wszystko w co wierzysz zmieni się, jesteś gotowa? Elena: Czym jesteś? Stefan: Jestem wampirem. ---- Katherine: Czeka nas piękna przyszłość. Ja, ty i Damon. Bez zasad. ---- Damon: Do rzeczy, nie zabiję Cię jeszcze. Mam inny plan. Gdzie jest Stefan? Elena: Szuka Vicki. Damon: Nie patrz na mnie karcąco. Jeszcze mi podziękuje. Elena: Dziękowałeś Katherine? ---- Damon: '''Jeśli ktoś ma Cię zabić, to tylko ja. ---- '''Stefan: Damon się nie złości, on się mści. ---- Katherine: Mam was dwóch. Potrzebuje partnera na bal założycieli. Stefan i Damon: Z przyjemnością. Katherine: Wspaniali bracia Salvatore'owie śpieszą mi na ratunek. Którego wybrać? Ciekawostki *Elena dowiaduje się o istnieniu wampirów. *Pierwszy raz widzimy Katherine w retrospekcji. Galeria Kategoria:Retrospekcje Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 1